


My Love I've Returned From The War

by KennyCosgrove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating, Fanon, Gen, Meta, implied Dick/Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyCosgrove/pseuds/KennyCosgrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta for Dick Roman/Death and why it makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love I've Returned From The War

Before God decided it was a good idea to put his power into good use, there was only Death. He would sit upon the rings of the cosmos, alone and bored and finding no solace in his work around various universes, various continuum, and just feeling so entirely…infinite.  
When God found it in his vigor to create something, it was such a lovely change, truly and entirely - first there was Earth, big and blue and green, and so terribly small, but of course, this was God’s experiment - the creatures he created were so much smaller than he or Death, watching them under a magnifying glass.   
So God created the Leviathan, his first children, his first creatures. Death was certainly intrigued by them, as seeing them as the first creatures created by this young God, his curiosity piqued. He would lay in their company, watch them devour, ensnared in their arms and claws and teeth and tongues and darkness and he would be further consumed by their alpha. All but glory and rapture was encompassed on Earth.  
God’s ego became inflated.   
With that, came the desire to continue to indulge upon his control, to indulge upon his creation - Death thought he shouldn't get too big for his britches, don't look a gift horse in the mouth - but like every artist, God saw flaws in his creations. God saw means to want to improve upon his creations; by creating the angels. He stripped the angels of their free will immediately, lest they were to attempt to overpower him. He saw that threat with the Leviathan - their free will was incapable of being controlled, even by its creator. This became an incredible ordeal, with the angels, now.   
Death was unhappy with God's accusations, how ridiculous for him to proclaim better care and show more attention to his new creations, abandoning his first born'd in favor of the angels. If there was anything that Death had garnered respect toward, it was fairness - of course, fairness seemed to dissipate entirely when the Leviathan began devouring the angels in retaliation - almost instantly, God cracked the mighty skies, horrific blue surrounding the battalions of his children and the blood and fury forced Death's hand, as was his duty and as was his existence, to remove the Leviathan with great disdain, great anguish, lifted them into the sky. The Leviathan at the front, their alpha, did not move as they fell. It took Death into his mouth, gnashing him with its tongue, its teeth and its mighty jaws as it climbed into the sky into God's severed sky.  
Of course, Death could very well leave this Purgatory god had created, but it made work significantly harder now that God had repeated his error, creating the humans, shutting another of his children away into their own terrible and terrifying domains, beneath the Earth, while Purgatory remained nowhere but in of itself. Reapers were born, as God's humans found the need to multiply constantly, as well as animals, insects, every other consistently living thing, it seemed as if though God had finally completed his magnum opus, constructed the perfect species.  
They were disgusting. Death hated them, it gave him brothers he never wanted, brothers he detested, just as Death despised unnecessary things. It would be billions of years until Death had happened upon the idiots that would help retrieve the Leviathan from their prison. Within the expanse of time that the Leviathan devoured Death, and the time that Death had been their visitor, making his promises to kill God and to release them from this place, he would find those written in the scriptures by the prophet Chuck Shirley - would it be written in his scripts that Death would lead them in the direction of opening the door? Telling the eldest he will kill God (because he made a promise), providing the soul of the younger temporary freedom from Hell, just to ensure the eldest would continue. It was part of an incredible plan that Death had uncovered, a plan that he had devised over billions of years, he just needed the time, and he needed the sheep.   
When Death had advised them to continue their endeavors for Purgatory, to continue their ventures to complete their ails and open the door, that was when the tumblers in the safe began to shift - that damned angel proved an incredible threat to Death's motives, the thought to killing him once he had been bound and asked not far from his mind upon arrival, seeing that they were freed from there and inhabitant within the damned angel, the thought crossed his mind that the Leviathan would either be free, or the Leviathan would be destroyed with the angel calling itself God - entirely laughable.   
Death had laughed when the eclipse was uncovered in their attempt to unleash them back into their horrific isolation. They had eaten angels alive and picked their teeth with their wings - this was of no challenge to them, they would be free once again and their reign would be usurped in its right as led by their alpha. Dominion would be obtained by the hand of Death and he would recall the alpha's teeth and tongues ripping him apart and consuming him, as just is what their unity would bring, with power and omnipotence and death their blood would consume God's Earth.


End file.
